


on god.

by anoetic



Series: all that tenderness and blood. [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Crossover Pairings, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Short, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoetic/pseuds/anoetic
Summary: there they go again making that same heavenly mistake.





	on god.

**Author's Note:**

> and there it is!!!!! i have no idea why my brain and heart have both decided that these two, of all people, are good together but yet here we are. (if anyone would like to indulge my new, strange fascination and rp these two with me i would l o v e that.) 
> 
> anyway enjoy a story in which neither of them know how to claim the other and how that's okay for now.

It’s near impossible for Bill to imagine any other kind of tenderness, loving how it brings them both falling to their knees, something like need that pulls them deeply, totally beautifully into one another, into limbs and hips and ache. It makes sense, all that burning and burning. Bill trusts Roman. He loves Roman, adores all that hard body and muscle, adores his every breath, his every stitch of tendon and blood and vein a loving act of god.

He knows Roman loves him, too. The way he touches him _hello_ when Bill is standing there like an offering at the door of his hotel room, brave hands gathering him together, holding him with certainty, a new kind of gentleness, the way his mouth then marries gracefully with Bill’s mouth, every kiss tasting a little like forever as he savors every long sigh and affection Bill softens against Roman’s lips, inked fingers already grabbing at the waist of his sweatpants. Knows he loves Bill down to the way he fucks him, like his body has always known Bill’s body, his need caressing Bill’s need, how they move with one another like it’s the first time for the millionth time, Roman’s hand hot on the pulse of Bill’s throat, butterflies puddling beneath his finger tips when Bill looks up at him, warm in love and unafraid, soft eyed and so, so sweet for him, squeezing around Roman’s dick as the pressure on his throat deepens.

How he makes Bill’s eyes roll back, his pretty mouth hanging open in bliss, his fingers branding red and _yes yes yes god yes_ into Roman’s back when he fucks into him just like that, taking him just like that, moans drawn out of Bill like confession and it feels so good it makes Roman’s head spin. It feels so good to him to love Bill like this, to have Bill like this in this trembling, sacred dark and it’s worth the morning after.

Whatever this is it’s worth the morning after.


End file.
